


Tension

by CaptainMarvel42



Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a tease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Misunderstandings, Rey is a Tease (Star Wars), Rivals, Sex Chicken, friends of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: It had started with an overheard conversation.Rey had gone to the kitchen for a refill when she'd heard Ben laugh. "You have nothing to worry about."He was alone in the kitchen with Poe. "I could have sworn—""I'm not going to fuck Rey."(Or: they've been torturing each other for months with this game of theirs.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072601
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	Tension

It had started with an overheard conversation.

Rey had gone to the kitchen for a refill when she'd heard Ben laugh. "You have _nothing_ to worry about."

He was alone in the kitchen with Poe. "I could have sworn—"

"I'm not going to fuck Rey."

It was like she saw red. She threw what little was left of her beer in Ben's face, and then she turned around and left. She grabbed her jacket, put on her shoes, and started walking towards the bus stop.

She heard her name. It hadn't taken Ben long to follow her.

He'd tried to explain, but she hadn't been willing to listen. His meaning had been crystal clear. It wasn't her fault he was overheard.

It had been a good thing that she'd heard their conversation. It had killed her mistaken impression that—

It had given her realistic expectations.

🌼

Ever since that night, she did her best to torture Ben, to make him regret what he said, to make him wish he wasn't the last man she'd ever fuck.

At first it had gone exactly how she'd planned. He'd blushed. He'd stammered.

But then he'd joined in on her game.

The first time he'd taken his shirt off in front of her for no reason she gaped at him, and he gave her the most infuriating smirk.

Since then, she refused to let him see how he affected her.

And he'd done the same.

She had never been so sexually frustrated in her life.

That's why it was so bad that they were sharing this Airbnb alone together. Sure, their friends were joining them, but they had been unexpectedly delayed by car troubles.

That meant she was alone with Ben for the night.

🌼

Ben joined her in the common room. "Can we take the night off?"

Rey looked up at him from where she was lounging with a book on the floor. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"It sounds like you're forfeiting and I've _won."_

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. "There's no winning."

Rey sat up. "You're just saying that because you've lost."

Ben sat in the chair by the window, as far from her as he could get. The chair looked so small under him. He sighed.

Rey smiled. "Nothing to say to that?"

"What would losing mean?"

"I don't understand."

"This all started because you heard me say that I wasn't going to fuck you."

Rey crossed her arms. "I remember."

"So do I lose by fucking you?"

Rey's breath caught in her throat.

He got out of his chair and sat in front of her on the carpet. "Well?"

Rey didn't know what came over. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her back with an intensity that didn't make sense. He wasn't attracted to her, he'd been playing this game because he thought it was funny, not because he—

She pulled away. "You don't want this."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't?"

"That's how this started. You're not attracted to me."

"I'm not?"

Rey scrunched her nose. "You don't have to pretend anymore. It's not funny."

"Rey." He gave her a sad smile. "You never listened to my explanation."

"I didn't need to. You made yourself—"

"I'm attracted to you."

_"What?"_

"Poe was trying to warn me away from you. He didn't want us to hook up and make things awkward for everyone."

"And you agreed?"

"No, I'm not explaining this right." Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Could you not look at me when I say this."

She arched her eyebrow. "Really?"

_"Please."_

Rey turned around.

"I was trying to tell Poe that I liked you, that I wanted to date you, wanted to be your boyfriend, but then you walked in and everything went wrong so fast."

Rey's heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You like me?"

"I know you don't feel the same—"

"I do."

"What?"

"I do feel the same. Why do you think I was so hurt by what you said? I like you too."

Ben snorted. "I'm an idiot."

Rey let out a loud laugh. "We both are. Can I look at you now?"

"Yes."

Rey turned around and was faced with a Ben who was giving her a shy smile. She bit her lip. "Now what?"

"We have the place to ourselves for the night. We could…"

Rey smiled. "We could?"

Ben rubbed the back of his neck. "We could see where the night takes us."

Rey knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you saying you want to lose?"

"Losing sounds pretty great." He closed the distance between them.

His kiss was like a rainstorm. It was all consuming, but also comforting in its familiarity. They hadn't kissed before today, but after months of teasing, she knew him so well. She had spent countless hours thinking about his lips, and now she got to kiss them. They were as soft as they looked.

Ben sucked on her bottom lip, and it felt so good, but she wanted more. Without interrupting their kiss, she crawled into his lap, and he moaned against her lips.

 _"Yes,"_ he whispered in a husky voice. He put one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back.

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, shifting forward, causing sparks of pleasure to rush through her body. She shifted again, and Ben groaned. She ran her hands down Ben's chest. The fabric of his shirt was soft, but it wasn't what she wanted to feel. "Can I?"

Ben grinned against her lips. "I knew you liked seeing me shirtless." He helped her take it off.

Rey explored his chest, his back, and his abs with her hands, while still kissing him. "I wanted to touch you so badly."

He trailed kisses down her neck. "Now you are."

She brought her hands to the button on his jeans. "Can I see the rest of you?"

At his nod she unbuttoned them and slid his zipper down. She had to leave his lap so he could stand and take his pants off. He stood in front of her in his grey boxer briefs.

"Those too." She felt a heady sort of power, watching him remove the last of his clothes while she was still fully dressed. She ran her eyes over his body. There were no surprises—she had seen him in biking shorts that were indecent—but having him entirely naked with only her to see was so much more thrilling.

Rey started taking her own clothes off slowly, making a show of it. His eyes tracked her every movement. Once she was down to her lace bralette and lace thong, she stopped. She wasn't done with teasing him quiet yet.

But Ben was done with being teased. He kissed her again and squeezed her ass. "Bedroom?"

"Yes," she agreed. "I have condoms." They were in her bag from a past trip. She hadn't been expecting this.

Ben groaned and started walking faster.

🌼

When they got to her room, Rey sat on the bed with her legs spread open. She bit her lip and stared up at Ben.

His eyes were dark.

"You can touch me," she said, and that was all the permission Ben needed.

For so long, Rey had wanted this, thinking that it was impossible. She didn't know if it was because of the months they had spent teasing each other or because it was Ben, but being here now was better than anything she had imagined.

Ben removed the rest of her clothing. His mouth touched her everywhere, her lips, her neck, her nipples, and then her cunt. He ate her out with enthusiasm, listening to every hitch of her breath and every moan, learning what she liked.

It didn't take long for him to send her over the edge.

She pulled him up for another kiss, tasting herself on her lips. "The condoms are in that bag," she said, pointing at the make-up bag on her luggage. Her legs were trembling and she didn't think she could stand yet.

Ben came back with a condom and kissed her. "I can't wait to be inside you."

She took the condom from him and tore it open. She put it on his cock, touching it for the first time.

He moaned. "Your hand feels so good."

Rey stroked Ben's cock. "Do you want my hand or do you want to fuck me?"

"I want to fuck you."

"Are you sure? Because I remember you saying you weren't going to fuck me?"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

Rey giggled. "A while longer."

Ben kissed her. "And you've been teasing me for months—"

She moved her hand faster, and he moaned.

"—wearing that tiny white tank top without a bra and splashing yourself with water—"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to fuck you."

"What are you waiting for?"

Ben lined his cock up with her entrance, and her pulse raced. She was so wet that he slid in easily. They maintained eye contact the entire time.

Ben brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He was being so patient.

She didn't need patient. "You can move."

And he did, but it wasn't enough, not after months of frustration. "Harder."

He thrust harder, faster, and it was exactly what Rey needed. _"More."_

"Can you take more?" He was panting.

"Yes."

Ben put her legs over his shoulders, and each thrust was impossibly deeper. "Like that?"

 _"Yes."_ Rey moaned. "Just like that."

"You're taking me so well."

Rey whined. "I'm so close."

"Touch your clit."

Rey shivered. She did what he said, and she was so close.

"You look so good like this—look so good taking my cock—"

"Like that," she panted, "keep fucking me like that. I'm so close—"

One more thrust was all it took.

She felt like she was floating, and her whole body was shaking as Ben fucked her through her orgasm.

It didn't take long for his thrusts to grow erratic and for him to shout her name. He collapsed beside her and peppered her face with kisses, whispering praise. "Rey, I—"

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the voices of their friends.

Her eyes widened. "They weren't supposed to be here until morning."

"They're going to see our clothes."

Luckily, Rey had left her phone charging on the nightstand. "I'll text Finn, ask him to bring us our clothes." She started typing. "Maybe nobody will notice?"

Ben snorted. "They'll notice, but clothes would be nice. Yours won't exactly fit me."

Rey's phone beeped. "He's getting them, and you're right. They all noticed." She laid back down, resting her head on Ben's chest. "What were you going to say before you were interrupted?"

He opened his mouth and—

There was a knock at her door.

"It's me," Finn said.

Ben walked to the door and opened it a crack. "Thank you," he said as Finn handed him their clothes.

"Thank me by not telling me what you two did in the common space."

Ben laughed. "Deal."

🌼

They got dressed in silence.

Rey took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to face the music." She walked towards the door.

Ben grabbed her arm. "Wait."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Let me finish what I was trying to say earlier."

"Okay," she said in a small voice. This was it. This was where he was going to say that the sex was fun, but it was a one time—

"I want this to be serious."

Her breath caught in her throat. "You do?"

"I really like you," he said. "Are you open to—"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Yes."

🌼

Eventually, they joined their friends. Rey took Ben's hand. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

They could hear their friends from the hallway.

"—probably having sex again," Poe said.

Rose laughed. "This is _your_ fault."

Poe sighed. "Fair."

Rey shared a look with Ben, and they walked into the common room.

"How is this Poe's fault?" Ben asked.

Poe looked at Finn.

"Nope," Finn said, putting his hands up, "your plan, your job to explain."

"Plan," Rey said in a flat voice.

Poe sighed. "I thought if we pretended to have car troubles, if you spent some time alone together, you might figure out you like each other."

Rey couldn't keep the serious look on her face. Her lips twitched into a smile. "It worked."

"We _know,"_ Kaydel said with a laugh.

"Poe," Ben said, "I'd normally get mad at you for something like this, but—"

"You got laid, so you're not mad?"

Ben snorted. "Not how I was going to say it, but yes."

"Are you together now?" Rose asked.

Ben grinned.

Rey liked seeing him so happy. "We are," she confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
